Sarabeth
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: During his sophomore year of high school, Roger befriends a girl named Sarabeth and slowly falls in love with her. When he finds out that she has leukemia, he’s devastated. Set to the song Sarabeth by Rascal Flatts. Rated T for safety. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of RENT or the song Sarabeth. Both of them belong to their respected owners (Jonathon Larson & Rascal Flatts). 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics and flashbacks.

A/N: I was waiting for my sign class to start when I was hit with this story idea. I will update my other ones – Downers; Moulin RENT!; When Destiny Calls Me, I Must Be Strong; If You See Him, If You See Her; Downers; RENT: Take Two & From the Soul of a Young Man, so no worries.

Summary: AU: During his sophomore year of high school, Roger befriends a girl named Sarabeth and slowly falls in love with her. When he finds out that she has leukemia, he's devastated. Set to the song Sarabeth by Rascal Flatts. Rated T for language. One-shot.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Roger Davis leaned against his locker and watched his classmates go to their classes. He started walking to his health class when a black-haired girl walked up next to him. She wore an oversized gray sweater, jeans and sneakers. Her hazel eyes were hidden behind wire-rimmed glasses.

"Hi." She greeted him, her voice a little perky.

"Hi." He echoed, reaching out to take some of her books.

"Thanks. My name's Sarabeth Watson. What's yours?" she inquired.

"Roger Davis." He answered, holding the door open for her as they entered the health classroom.

"You're kind of cute." She announced, smiling when Roger handed her books back to her.

"Thanks." He thanked her, taking his usual seat near his friends Mark Cohen and Tom Collins.

It was a week later when Roger saw Sarabeth again. She was skinnier and paler than usual. As Sarabeth removed her backpack, Roger saw a huge bruise on her arm.

_Sarabeth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well since the day that she fell  
And the bruise just won't go away_

During lunch, Roger noticed that Sarabeth had gotten up and exited the cafeteria in a hurry. Roger later found out that she had called the nurse and had gone home.

In the waiting room, Sarabeth waited with her mom and dad. To pass the time, she picked up an old People magazine and skimmed through it.

"Sarabeth Watson, please come with me." The nurse told her, a small smile on her face. The three of them followed the nurse to an examining room.

_So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
And flips through an old magazine.  
Till the nurse with the smile stands at the door  
And says will you please come with me_

The nurse examined Sarabeth and asked her questions while they waited for the doctor to examine her. After she drew some blood, the nurse exited the room. A few minutes later, the doctor entered the room and introduced himself as Dr. Patrick. He examined Sarabeth himself and told the Watson family that he would have the results to them next week.

After school a week later, Sarabeth and her family were back in the examining room. Dr. Patrick entered, an unreadable expression on his usually happy face.

"Sarabeth has leukemia, but there's a new therapy that's just been approved and it's the strongest there is. I think we caught it in time." The doctor announced. Sarabeth felt tears in her eyes as the family exited the doctor's office.

On the drive home, Sarabeth closed her eyes and dreamt that she was dancing – her favorite thing – around and around. She was dancing with her very first love, while a soft breeze blew through her hair.

_Sarabeth is scared to death  
'__Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you  
Six chances in ten it won't come back again  
With the therapy we're gonna try  
It's just been approved it's the strongest there is  
I think we caught it in time  
Sarabeth closes her eyes…_

_She dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And a soft wind is blowing her hair_

One day at lunch, Sarabeth was eating with Roger and his friends when her nose started bleeding. Roger handed her napkin after napkin, but nothing could stop the bleeding. It was decided that her parents were to be called and Sarabeth go home.

Instead of going home, Sarabeth was checked into the hospital. Her mother held her daughter close, stroking her hair and crying. Roger came to visit, but when he did, Sarabeth wasn't accepting visitors.

"Mom, would it be a mistake if I went to the prom without any hair?" Sarabeth inquired, gathering up her hair that had fallen out in her hand.

"Of course not, honey." Mrs. Watson told her daughter, hugging her close.

That night, she dreamt that she was dancing, the soft breeze blowing what was left of her dark hair.

_Sarabeth is scared to death  
As she sits holding her mom  
Would it be a mistake  
For someone to take  
A girl with no hair to the prom_

_For just this morning right there on her pillow  
Was the cruelest of any surprise  
And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof she couldn't deny  
Sarabeth closes her eyes…._

_She dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And a soft wind is blowing her hair_

When she returned to school, Roger instantly asked her to prom. Not trusting herself to speak, Sarabeth nodded, feeling tears in her eyes. He told her he would pick her up at a quarter of seven.

Exactly at a quarter of seven, Roger was at the door.

"Come in, son." Mr. Watson instructed, putting an arm around Roger's shoulders. Roger entered the house, wearing a tux and a red baseball cap.

"Sarabeth and her mother are upstairs, finishing getting ready." Mr. Watson told Roger. Roger nodded and smiled when Sarabeth came down the stairs, wearing a pink cocktail dress, a white shall and a white skullcap.

"You look beautiful." Roger told her, removing his baseball cap, making everyone cry. Where his golden blond hair had been, was just skin.

Once everyone had stopped crying, Mrs. Watson took pictures of Sarabeth and Roger before the couple was on their way to the prom.

_It's quarter of seven, that boy's at the door  
And her daddy ushers him in  
When he takes off his cap, they all start to cry  
For this morning where his hair had been  
Softly, she touches just skin_

_They go dancing around and around  
Without any cares and her very first true love  
Is holding her close  
For a moment, she isn't scared._

Two years later, Roger and his friends waited to walk across the graduation stage when Roger noticed that Sarabeth was missing from the group of graduating seniors.

"Didn't you hear?" Mark inquired.

"Hear what?" Roger asked.

"Sarabeth passed away last night." Mark told him.

Roger avoided his eyes so that his classmates wouldn't see him cry. He had gotten close to Sarabeth and felt like a part of him had died with her.


End file.
